


NO TITLE

by lucychao711



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711
Summary: "你知道我受不了你穿苏格兰裙的样子。"Tom沿着他的脊椎细细碎碎的啃咬。"下午我们还要早点赶去莱斯特广场——"Jack趁着Tom的手指从自己体内退出来的时候赶紧说到。"去他的首映礼，"Tom亲吻着他的发顶，声音闷在一头金毛里，手指在柔软的甬道里毫无章法的搅动，偶尔压到的那一点能让身下年轻的男孩呜咽出声。





	NO TITLE

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：配对是 空军组RPS=汤邓  
>  Tom Hardy × Jack Lowden
> 
> 【是RPS！RPS！RPS！】重要的说事三遍
> 
> 不喜误看。如碰雷点，概不负责。  
>  锅都是我的。
> 
>  
> 
> 一个苏格兰裙play的PWP

"你再这么用力…桌子就…就要散架了"

Jack在喘息间隙竭力指出，声音里充斥着软软的鼻息。

Tom正从后面用涂满润滑剂的手指用力开拓着他，两根手指来来回回的在他身体里进出。每次抽插，他趴着的那张小桌都会发出吱呀的响声。  
而Tom就像没听见似的，一面继续手上的动作，一面伏在他的背上，用牙齿轻轻扯着他的耳垂。Jack整个人都被笼罩在Tom健硕的身躯之下。

一切源于他身上的苏格兰裙。

这是他打算在今天下午的首映礼上穿的一件传统服饰，墨绿色和藏青色的交织格纹，厚实的毛呢面料。那会儿他正穿着裙子在客厅照镜子，Tom刚从外面回来，走进房间的脚步在看到他之后顿了顿。他清楚看到对面人的喉结上下一动，然后下一秒他就被压在就近的桌子上疯狂亲吻，不，撕咬。

"你知道我受不了你穿裙子的样子。"Tom沿着他的脊椎细细碎碎的啃咬。Jack上身穿的运动背心已经在刚才被扯掉了。裙子幸免于难，但也被身上的人撩起到腰际，然后为所欲为。

"下午我们还要早点赶去莱斯特广场——"Jack趁着Tom的手指从自己体内退出来的时候赶紧说到。

然而接下来三根手指一并进入了他。

"去他的首映礼，"Tom亲吻着他的发顶，声音闷在一头金毛里，手指在柔软的甬道里毫无章法的搅动，偶尔压到的那一点能让身下年轻的男孩呜咽出声。

他的欲望在身后紧贴着Jack的腿根，那附近的皮肤被磨蹭的泛着羞赧的红色。

Jack有点恍惚。从客厅窗户吹进来的凉风拂在赤裸的前胸后背上，让他觉得有点冷，只能更加贴近身旁唯一散发着温暖气息的人，以及那人在自己身后进出的三根湿润的手指。

主动在手指上套弄自己的男孩让Tom引以为豪的自制力溃不成军。他在喉咙间低低的哼了一声，将手指缓缓抽了出来，而穴口的肌肉像是在做最后的挽留一般紧紧的吸着他的指尖。

手指撤出后短暂的空虚感让Jack发疯。他拗过头向后望去，刚好对上了身后人迎过来的嘴唇。他闭上眼睛，放任自己沉溺在Tom的舌尖扫过自己唇齿的触感当中，而后穴的空虚也一寸一寸被重新填满。

Jack永远那么紧，那么温暖，如同一个处子。Tom每次操他总感觉自己在犯罪。  
他在完全没入后忍住不动，阴囊紧紧贴着Jack的臀肉，给身下的人一点时间来适应。Jack永远需要时间适应，无论他自己嘴里喊着多么想要。Tom可是个温柔的情人。

Jack的鼻息颤抖的扑在桌面上，无论他们滚过多少次，对方猛力闯入的阴茎带来的灼烧感总是难以避免的，他微皱着眉调整自己的呼吸，努力试着放松肌肉，双眼微闭，睫毛也跟着一颤一颤的。

Tom一手握住他的腰，一手掰过他的下巴，凑上前去吻他。下体动作的停滞似乎让亲吻的节奏都慢了下来，他噙着身下人湿润的唇瓣，舌尖扫过上齿，模拟着交合的动作在对方的口腔内进出，带出的银丝开始顺着Jack的唇角滑落下来。

"唔……"Jack主动分开他们紧贴的唇，说话时气息扑打着Tom的下巴，"动……动一动。"

Tom等这句话已经等的满头大汗，他像被转动了开关一样，退开一点，然后挺胯将阴茎再次送入对方的臀间的甬道，紧致的热度重新将他包裹，舒服的让他有些眩晕。

第一次抽插带来的感官刺激往往是压倒性的。Jack从喉咙深处挤出了一声有些嘶哑的呻吟，双手再次握紧了身下可怜的桌子。

Tom的双手稳住他的腰胯，缓慢而深入的进入他，每次都微微擦过那一点，但并不给予过于强烈的刺激，很明显并不想草草了事。然而没完没了的轻微刺激就像隔靴搔痒，完全没法满足他。

于是他不满的晃了晃腰。

默契大概是在长久的相处中逐渐建立的。Tom立刻懂了他的意思，开始加大马力顶弄进去，但仍然不怎么给予敏感点应得的照顾。然而摩擦的刺激已经足够点燃正在被进入的人，连内壁都在每次阴茎退出时极力吸吮，又在下一次挺进时包裹依附上来。

Jack一直在闭着眼迷迷糊糊的哼哼，阴茎贴着小腹，硬的发疼淌着前液。他抽出一只手向下探去想要抚慰自己的欲望，却被Tom的手不着痕迹的挡开了。

"碰我……Tom, 碰碰我。"他勉强让自己音调在喘息中保持平稳。

Tom含着他的耳垂，并如他所愿，用还残留着润滑剂的手抚上Jack的欲望，并同时在他的身体里改变角度狠狠撞向那一点。

Jack的身体猛的一震，他睁大眼睛，高高的向后仰起头，音调骤然升高，带着颤音发出一声打着旋的长长的呻吟，带着一丝几乎不可察觉的哭腔。

但Tom察觉到了，而且催情的呻吟直接跳过大脑作用于他的下体。

然后Tom退了出来。

Jack刚要开口抱怨突如其来的空虚感，下一秒就明白了对方的意思。他软着双腿站起来，转过身面对着Tom坐上了桌子，然后用手臂撑着上半身躺了下来，主动分开双腿，舒适自在的望着Tom笑着，完全清楚自己这幅样子对另一个人的影响。

"Fuck." Tom低吼着重新凑过来，一把掀开面前人盖在腿上的裙子，拉起他的一条腿搭上自己的肩膀，掰开他的臀瓣，重新操进那个有些泛红的小洞。

再次被炽热绞紧的感觉让tom全身每一个毛孔都叫嚣着，要操碎眼前这个比自己年轻许多的金发男孩。他只能偏过头吮咬着一旁男孩搭在他肩上的小腿内侧。

面前的Jack还在望着他，脸颊上两个酒窝甜甜的，让Tom有一瞬间想把这个苏格兰小妖精拆吃入腹。他竭力弯腰，倾身去舔舐Jack的酒窝，想知道它们尝起来是不是和主人一样可口。

转换的体位让原本已经被点燃的欲火烧的更旺。Tom操进他身体里的动作已经完全失去了节奏，变成了最原始的泄欲之举。每次抽插都以精准的角度捅向那一点，搅动厮磨之中甚至带出了黏腻的水声。

Jack双眼半睁半闭，蓄在眼角的泪在被顶撞的晃动中顺着颧骨滑了下来。体内敏感点上不间断的刺激已经让他彻底说不出话了，意乱情迷的呻吟只有在两人唇瓣分开的时候才会漏进空气中，剩下的呜咽都被吞进了肚子里，断断续续飘散出来的那部分听起来几乎像是破碎的哭声。他知道自己坚持不了多久了。

就在这时，Tom的手重新抚上了他的欲望，蹭着他的前液滑腻的套弄起来。

感官上的双重刺激让他瞬间尽数射了出来，液体撒在自己的小腹和胸前，还有几滴调皮的溅到了Tom胸前的纹身上。

高潮余韵让身体无比敏感，他呻吟着Tom的名字绞紧了自己的内壁。几乎同时，Tom将脑袋深埋在他的颈窝，含糊不清的嘟囔着什么，最后深入的挺动了几次，然后咬着他的肩膀射了进去。

Tom高潮之后在他身上趴了一会儿，然后把软成一滩的Jack拉着坐起来分享一个吻。两个人望着对方狼狈的样子不约而同的笑了。 

————————

最后他还是没能穿着那条苏格兰裙出席典礼，因为小腿上的吻痕是遮不住的xx

**Author's Note:**

> 粗暴的拔屌完结。溜了溜了。


End file.
